Silverfin Atoll
Silverfin Atoll is a tropical coral island off the coast of the Rikan peninsula. It was first settled on the 2nd of Sarenith, 1017 by Gil Silverfin as a base of operations for the Silverfin shiver, a pack of shark lycanthropes. It now serves as Gil Silverfin's base of operations, and home to many weresharks Geography and Ecology The atoll is a circular island, with a radius of 3 miles. The central lagoon takes up about 2/3rds the space of the island. The only plants the grow on the island is shrubby ferns and palm trees. Besides migrating birds, few animals live on this island. The poor biodiversity on the island is caused by the lack of fresh water. Without any springs, the only the fresh water on the island comes from rainfall. It is for this reason that the island was left uninhabited until the Silverfins arrived. As shark lycanthropes, the vast amounts of saltwater were acceptable to hydrate themselves with. Underneath the surface of the ocean, things are different. The warm waters host a large coral reef and a huge range of fish, crustations and even sharks. The central lagoon provided a sectioned off area for the shiver to farm fish, which along with hunting the oceans provide them their main source of food. Inhabitants & Culture The Silverfin shiver is currently a growing group lead by Gil Silverfin and his second in command, Mako Silverfin. Some have suggested that the island was not chosen due to its location or tactical benefits, but rather for its secret beauty. Indeed, there are many unclaimed islands that may have been made a better location, many of which also had a better source of food and water. With much work to be done, there is little time for artistic creation or celebration. Still, time is found for the most important things. Adoption is a monthly ritual in which new recruits who have proven their worth to the shiver are afflicted with lycanthropy. These people then change under the light of the moon Tolan and the absence of the moon Talan. Current Silverfins help newbloods adjust to this change before a group hunt is lead. Feastday is the newest holiday. On the 10th of Lamashan, Gil Silverfin slew a kraken and brought back nearly 2.5 tons of its meat, prompting the first of these multi day feasts. Feastday is celebrated from the 10th to the 17th of Lamashan on the Silverfin Atoll. It is dedicated to be a worry free time for gluttony, drinking and other carnal desires. In addition, Silverfins come together to share stories of their victories over the last year. Architecture The lycanthropes of the island live roughly 20 to a barracks. These lodges are build raised on stone stilts to protect the structures from flooding. Most of the room within the single story building is dedicated to small apartments, each housing a single wereshark. Each barracks is supervised by a single leader, who gets a full bedroom at one end of the building. Underneath the raised building is a communal lounge and kitchen, where most members of the barracks rest when they have nothing to do. A newly made tavern stands as the cultural center of Silverfin Atoll. Though a simple affair, being nothing more than a kitchen and bar with room for storage and patrons, it's place as the first structure to be raised upon the atoll makes it special to the inhabitants. On the shores of the central lagoon, an ampitheated has been constructed as a place for public addresses to be made and for ceremonies, like that of adoption, to be done. Resources Silverfin Atoll lacks many plants and animals common to most other region, making its inhabitants dependent on the ocean. Besides game fish and the occasional coconut, the following components can be found on or near the atoll. Sea Chimes: These shells pollute the beaches, especially after storms. The hardest part about gathering these is sorting out the more mundane shells. Mermaid Tear: Though not as common as the aforementioned Sea Chimes, as the island is mostly one large beach finding one of these gems isn't a rare occurrence. Aquacite: This metal can be dredged out of the lagoon, though miners will need a bite of luck to locate the ore. Some theorize this metal was deposited when the island was an active volcano. In addition, farming sugarcane to process into rum has been planned for the future. Category:Places Category:Cities